


【EM】偶发失误

by ColdAsIce



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAsIce/pseuds/ColdAsIce
Summary: 也许每个人都认为Mark有持续工作后把自己灌醉的权利，除了Eduardo。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 27





	【EM】偶发失误

Mark记不起自己上一次喝醉是什么时候了，也许还要追溯到大学时期。不管怎么说，大学生的确要比职场工作的社畜更有权力放纵自己。而作为百万用户网站的创始人，全世界都知道他的名字，Mark不需要酒精的刺激也被限制那样做——只要是以Chris为首的公关团队强烈抗议有损Facebook创始人个人形象的事，不少坏习惯被强制剔除。好吧，Mark对于有关Facebook的事总是相当宽容所以可以做出让步，但这一次是Chris首肯的，他难得以一种天啊这群人类需要个宣泄的地方否则他们可能自我爆炸的严肃语调面向全体技术部成员，包括额外加班的ceo，当然了，宣布：“你们已经在公司呆了两周了，伙计们，虽然很高兴你们帮助Facebook实现了又一阶段的进步，但当我说‘希望你们把公司当成家一样’的时候我并不是实际指的这个意思。现在，把你们的屁股从椅子里扯出来，去Stanford Park Hotel好好喝一杯然后滚回家睡觉，明白了吗？”

Mark下意识想说不，他没什么理由反驳但也没多余的兴致参加闹哄哄的派对。拒绝的话刚到嘴边，技术部年轻而响亮的欢呼声已经潮水般淹没了他，与之同时投来的是希翼的一双双眼睛。这也许很出乎人意料（尤其是Dustin），但Mark的确在员工中拥有相当程度的威望和人气。“Come on Mark，你不来就没意思了。难道有人在家里等你吗？”一个年轻的面孔不怕死地挤上前开着Boss的玩笑，而该死的他正好戳中了能让Mark犹豫的地方。Mark木着脸想。答案是没有，Eduardo在不知几百英里外的国家跟他整整一个月没有见面了，这时间也许还会更长，于是最后一个违心的理由也被掐灭了。他说：“Nope.”

这是这漫长的一天里，Mark所犯下的第二个错误。

回到住处不出意外地已经深夜。他掏出钥匙开门，在玄关处扶了一下墙才站稳，又醉眼朦胧地在一片黑暗里摸索着去开灯。家里一片冷清，Mark摸了两次都完美地错过目标，在黑暗里呆立几秒，干脆拖着自己往卧室走去，然后向投掷沙袋一样随便地把自己抛在了卧室的双人床上。

他太困了，脸一接触到枕头就陷了进去，松软干燥的感觉包围着他，很快困意便潮水般汹涌地盖过了他的身体，Mark无意识地翻了个身，脑海里像是有几朵云在游走，似乎过了几分钟，也可能更久，迷迷糊糊地碰到了一个温热的躯体——在他身旁。没有毛茸茸，显然不是动物；有温度，所以不是惊悚故事，Mark睁开眼睛的一瞬间叹了口气，他显然做梦了，还很有可能是个春梦，眼前是阔别已久的Eduardo，一句话都欠奉地跪坐在床上，居高临下地看着他，手中慢慢抽开自己的领带，瞳孔黑沉沉地压着一片乌云欲来。

Mark小幅度往后缩了缩，为了看得更清楚一点，但这个小动作似乎更加激怒了梦中的Eduardo，他俯下身来蛮横地堵住了Mark的嘴唇，甚至有点磕到了牙齿，Mark发出半声哼痛的声音，又被肆虐进口腔的舌头一并吞下，Eduardo发狠似的吻他，亲他，舔弄他的口腔，仿佛要卷走最后一丝空气才罢休。即使是梦里也太糟糕了。但是Mark不在乎，他该死的有一个月没有见到Eduardo，哪怕是梦里。他仰起头把手圈上了Eduardo的脖子，热情地回应着这个吻，试探着用舌头回勾Eduardo的唇齿。后者顿了几秒，立刻更紧地将他搂在怀里，一边急躁地剥他的衣服一边吻他，吮吸他颈侧的皮肤直到确定可以留下印记，Mark除了呻吟说不出别的话，他的皮肤传来刺痛的感觉。Eduardo很少在他身体明显的部位留下印记，原因很明显，Chris会发疯，但这次——Mark迷迷糊糊地沉浸在亲吻里，扬起了脖颈——这会要他做什么都行。

他们赤裸地抱在一起，Eduardo把他困在自己怀里，硬物理直气壮地戳着Mark的屁股。Mark感到喉咙干渴，浑身上下都在发烫，说不清是因为Eduardo抚摸过他全身的双手还是他没有停歇的吻还是他能感觉出Eduardo的阴茎在他臀缝里摩擦过去，老天，他想要Eduardo以及他的一切。然而Eduardo始终没有进一步的动作。沉默逼着Mark开口了：“Eduardo，拜托——”

“你叫我什么？”Eduardo身下狠狠一顶，弄得Mark措手不及地发出一声呻吟：“……Wardo！给我……拜托……”

“求我，Mark，”Eduardo圈住他肩膀低头亲吻着他的头顶，声音低沉又诱惑地在他耳边勾着他开口，“说你求我，只有我能满足你，你只想要我。说出来，Mark，我就满足你。”

“求……”Mark咬着牙小声说。Eduardo“嗯？”了一声，手指灵活地绕到前方，逗弄似的拨弄起Mark已经全然勃起的阴茎，他太过于清楚哪里能挑起Mark的情欲，甚至好整以暇地收回手弹了弹底部的囊袋，Mark终于崩溃地叫出来：“求你，Wardo！别玩了，插进来，求你……！”

终于，渴求着被填满的后穴被猛地插入了，Mark倒吸一口冷气，是Eduardo的手指，两根修长的手指带着湿淋淋的润滑剂毫不犹豫地插进了尚未开拓的小洞，Mark本来应该感到疼的，但被满足的后穴却不知羞耻地层层包裹住Eduardo的手指，他的身体自然而然地向Eduardo打开了。Mark的脸腾地热了起来，而玩弄着后穴的人显然也发现了这一点，他轻笑一声，说：“Mark，我真该跟你在侧卧做，把你按在那面大镜子上面让你好好看看自己——”

Mark呜咽了一声，羞耻地想说什么，但他的脑子突然有灵光一划而过，惊得醉意和情欲都淡了几分——那面镜子！在Eduardo出发去出差后才运送到的，家具公司送来后Mark随便地让他们摆在了侧卧的镜子，梦里的Eduardo是他妈的可以预见未来吗连这个都知道？Mark盯着他，喃喃：“……你真是Eduardo？”

“什么？”Eduardo以为他被操得脑子短路，啼笑皆非地伸手去摸他脸颊，“不然我是谁？”

“你是Eduardo。”Mark重复了一遍，用力辨认着眼前熟悉的脸，上手掐住了一侧，显然没有任何痛感，“这不可能。”

居高临下看着他的视线停顿一下，缓缓地凑近。“Mark，”上方传来的声音被勾起了什么不好的回忆似的比之前还要阴沉，彰显着主人的怒火，一字一顿道：“那你以为，是谁导致了这个错误？”

手指被抽出，Mark一瞬间感到天旋地转，他被Eduardo翻了个面以一个臀部高翘的羞耻姿势狠狠按在床上，大手摁住了后脖颈将他的脸颊压进柔软的床铺，后穴抵上一根粗硬的肉棒。随即蛮横地直接插了进去。肉穴毫无抵抗力地被破开，男人的肉棒深深地插进尚未完全适应的甬道里，Mark疼得腰背一颤，而炽热温暖的软肉背叛了主人的意志迫不及待地攀附上性器包裹吸吮，像是被驯服一般层层裹紧了龟头为对方服务。肉棒不讲章法地大力顶撞，带出不知是润滑液还是分泌的体液溅在大腿和床单上。

Eduardo发出一声舒爽的叹息，怒火被很好地取缔为欲火，不仅是生理愉悦，这种把多日不见的爱人按在自己领地内操干的心理愉悦超过了一切，但不代表他会轻易放过犯下同样错误的Mark。他俯下身靠近Mark光滑的裸背，一边不紧不慢地撞击着臀肉，一边在耳边说道：“我以为这么长时间不见，至少你有我想你一半的想我。”

Mark只能喘息着，为数不多还能运作的脑细胞飞速思索着哪个环节出了差错，好在Eduardo也并不指望他能回答，下身的力度更是狠厉两分：“——我两天前发给你的短信标注了已读，ceo忙碌的头脑甚至不能把其中的内容记上两天？”

操，短信。Mark张开嘴试图说话，发出的仅仅是一声羞耻的呻吟。这就说得通了。倒霉催的短信，他犹记得几天前自己一边吩咐任务一边划开了短信界面，然后被工作彻底吸引了注意力匆匆将手机扔在沙发上没有看见内容——

而Eduardo听了他断断续续的解释更生气了：“所以，你就没有多一分钟的时间看看我跟你说了什么，嗯？屁股抬高Mark。我真不敢相信你还会犯这种错误，加州那次的教训不够深刻，对吗？”

哦，不。Mark打了个哆嗦，他当然清晰地记着把Eduardo扔在机场淋雨之后自己受到了怎样严格的对待，像是这辈子也没法再忘记。“啊……不……我的确太忙了，如果我知道，Wardo……我绝对不会再错过时间。”

Eduardo不置可否地哼了一声，掐着他的臀肉，抽出性器在穴口处浅浅地研磨，内里的空虚感突然超过了一切，Mark咬着嘴唇尽量不着痕迹地用臀瓣去够身后的肉棒，被Eduardo轻易把身体折得更低穴口啵地脱离了操干暴露在空气中徒劳地煽动欲求不满的小嘴。

“Wardo？”Mark艰难地回头看他，“进……进来啊。”

“要我进来干什么？”

“进来……操我……”  
“要Wardo进来……求你……”

红得滴血的耳根和保持着邀请进入的姿势。Mark耳廓一热，再次被吻住了。这次进入得温柔又有力，几乎是直接顶上了让他难耐的那一点。Mark呻吟着侧过脸吻上Eduardo的嘴唇，塌软下去的腰被坚实有力的手臂捞起来，一下下规律坚实地肏干着软得淌水的肉穴。

“啊……唔……”Mark模糊地呻吟着，本就醉醺醺的身体快要到极限了。迷蒙地睁着眼睛恳求道，“Wardo，手…不要堵着，我想射……嗯啊……”

“Mark……操，我很想你……”Eduardo反复低语着，手指不容置疑地轻轻将他的性器顶端包在掌心，“跟我一起……！”

甬道一热被浇灌满精液的同时Eduardo用嘴把Mark的呜咽声堵在了唇舌间。“下次类似的情况不会这么容易让你过关了……”他轻声说。而Mark大约是打了个哭嗝，然后沉睡在被褥与爱人温暖的怀抱之中。

END！


End file.
